


TJ vs the World

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: TJ Kippen walks through life looking out for number one because nobody else seemed to. When an unlikely friendship sparks new feelings, TJ’s outlook on everything begins to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Most of this will be explained in the story but a here’s a quick summary of the main changes: TJ and Cyrus met during the muffin scene but never reconnected after that. The kids are now all in high school. GHC and co. are sophomores whilst Amber and Iris are juniors.

It’s the last day of summer vacation before TJ officially becomes a student at Grant High School. To round off the break in a way that poetically reflects how the summer has gone for TJ, the rain pours down outside. 

TJ sits alone at a table situated at the back of The Spoon in a position where he can see everyone in the diner without anyone really noticing him. TJ has his headphones plugged in but with the music low enough that he could still clearly hear everything going on around him. TJ often did this, he liked to be aware but he also wore them because it tended to make people leave him alone. 

Even though TJ could hear everything clearly, he still pretends like he didn’t notice his cousin approach the table. It’s not until she forcefully yanks the cord - pulling the headphones from TJ’s ears completely - that he looks up from his phone.

“What do you want, Amber?” TJ grumbles. 

“Nice to see you too, cousin.” Amber exaggerates her smile. “I was on my break and I didn’t see you come in.” Amber explains. 

“I didn’t think you were working, if I’d known you were, I wouldn't have come in.” TJ exaggerates his smile too, mimicking his cousin. 

“Did you come from work?” Amber asks, choosing to ignore TJ’s jerky behaviour. 

“No, I wear this for fun.” TJ quips sarcastically as he motions to his Jackson Street Gym t-shirt. “I was walking home but it started raining.” 

“Wasn’t your mom picking you up today?” Amber questions, continuing to ignore his snarkiness. 

“I guess she forgot me.” TJ shrugs, “That’s been happening a lot lately.” 

"Maybe Aunt Tess was just busy,” Amber smiles sympathetically, “I finish work in an hour, want me to drive you home? I could try slip you some free fries while you wait.” 

“I don’t want your sympathy fries or your ride home.” TJ rejects grumpily.

“I’m just trying to be nice. No need to be such a jerk about it.” Amber huffs. “Walk home in the rain. See if I care.” 

TJ did just that, staunching out of the diner with a huff of his own. Luckily for the teen though, the rain had started to clear up so the walk wasn’t actually too bad. Eventually it stopped completely and the sun even poked through the gray clouds. 

With the weather change, TJ decides to walk through the park even though it adds an extra five minutes onto his trip. As TJ is passing the swing set he spots a somewhat familiar face singing a mopey song as he swings.

TJ usually ignored this kind of thing and kept to himself or he’d be the kind of guy to poke fun at it and he kind of does just that when he approaches and comments, “Nice song, what do you sing when you’re on the slide?” 

The boy stops swinging and answers with another rhyme, to which TJ can’t help but let out a faint laugh as he hadn’t actually expected him to have a song.

“I know you,” TJ says a little uncertain, “Chocolate, chocolate chip muffin right?”

“And you’re scary basketball guy.” He says with a hint of a smile on his confused face. 

TJ’s expression drops, although the boy had said it with a smile it felt like an insult nonetheless. “Actually, TJ.” 

“I know. Cyrus.” He points to himself. “I can’t believe you remember the muffin thing, that was like two years ago.”

TJ shrugs it off casually. “Didn’t you move to London or something?” 

“It was more in the country.” Cyrus explains, “But basically yeah. I’m back now though. For good.”

“When did you get back?” TJ asks. 

“Today.” Cyrus beams. 

“And your first stop was the park?” TJ raises a brow. 

“Swinging makes me feel better about things.” Cyrus admits. 

“You’re not happy to be back?” TJ questions. 

“More anxious.” Cyrus explains. “I’m kind of battling with a big decision.” 

“Like what shirt you’re going to wear for the first day?” TJ playfully teases. 

“Please,” Cyrus coaxes his head with a smirk, “I decided that two weeks ago.” 

TJ chuckles but eventually the laughter fades, he looks at Cyrus with a subtly curious expression, “So does it help?” TJ asks. “The swinging?”

“It helps me.” Cyrus nods, “Why don't you try?” He suggests, “It could just be the rain dampened look but you kinda seem like you need it.” 

TJ considered just walking away, he had already stayed longer than he planed - which was not at all - but before he even realised what he was doing, TJ took to the swing beside Cyrus. 

TJ begins kicking his legs back and forth, the momentum builds and he’s quickly swinging high, a smile building on his face, “Wow, this does kinda make me feel better.” 

“I told you,” Cyrus smiles as he swings at a slower pace. “There’s something about feeling like a kid that makes your problems feel not so important. What do you need to feel better about anyway?” 

“You don't know me. I got stuff.” TJ swings. 

“Betcha I got more stuff.” Cyrus almost jokes. 

“Betcha I can swing higher.” TJ challenges.

“I’m afraid to swing high, that’s part of my stuff.” Cyrus admits. 

TJ continues to try and bait Cyrus into swinging higher but when the boy continues to reject the idea, TJ jumps off his swing and a childhood game ensues. 

“That was exhilarating!” Cyrus exclaims and TJ watches Cyrus’ swing slow with a smile. 

“Feel better about your upcoming decision yet?” TJ questions. 

“I think so.” Cyrus laughs, “How about you, do you feel better?” 

“Yeah. I really do.” TJ smiles, swinging really had made him feel better but acknowledging that out loud again changed TJ’s mood, like a subconscious reminder went off about how he shouldn't feel that way. His expression drops, “I should probably get going.”

“You don’t have to.” Cyrus stops his swinging completely. 

“I still have to decide what shirt to wear.” TJ jokes. 

“Avoid red.” Cyrus continues the bit, “I find it too angry for a first day.” 

TJ lets his laugh taper off, “Thanks for reminding me about swinging.”

“You’re welcome.” Cyrus nods. “See you at school tomorrow, not so scary basketball guy?” 

“Sure thing, underdog.” TJ says almost sarcastically and it wasn’t meant in a malicious way, TJ just couldn’t imagine they’d have much reason to be in each others lives after this. 

After the swings, TJ makes his way home and on the way it began to lightly rain, getting him all damp again. TJ enters his apartment quietly, gently placing his keys on the hook by the door. 

“Teej, is that you?” His mothers voice trails down the hall.

“Yeah, it’s me.” TJ calls back. Silently he wonders what his mom would do if it wasn’t him. The chances of the person at the door -letting themselves in- being someone else were slim, after all it was just the two of them that lived there.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Tess announces. 

TJ zips up his still slightly damp jacket and finds his mom as promised, in the kitchen, stacks of boxes scattered about. 

“Sweets, you’re all damp.” Tess points out with a confused expression. “Has it been raining today?” 

“A bit.” TJ nods casually. 

“Where have you been all day?” Tess questions, “You shouldn’t be out in the rain, you can’t afford to get sick with high school just beginning.” 

“It’s fine, I was inside.” TJ states. 

Realisation crosses over his mothers face and her expression falls to guilt, “I was supposed to pick you up from work.” Tess slaps her palm to her forehead. “Why didn't you call me?” 

“I figured you forgot.” TJ shrugs. “It’s okay, I don’t mind walking.”

“Teej, I’m so sorry.” Tess apologises, “I didn’t mean to forget. I got distracted-” 

“Packing up our life, I know.” TJ cuts in bitterly. 

“Teej,” Tess frowns, “I know you don’t want to move but it’s not like it’s across the country. You’ll still be right here in Shadyside. The house will be bigger and there’s yard space. I’ll make sure you can set up a hoop right in the backyard.” 

“I don’t care about a big house or a stupid hoop.” TJ snaps, “This is our home, mom. Our memories are here.”

“Sweets, those memories will always be with you.” Tess soothes, “You don’t need this tiny apartment to keep them alive.” 

“You’re right, so why bother keeping half this junk anyway?” TJ angrily pushes a box off the counter and dishes smash in the aftermath. 

“TJ!” Tess gasps. 

“I’m going to my room.” TJ states. 

“Dinner will be here soon, I ordered pizza.” Tess tries to defuse her sons anger. 

“I’m not hungry.” TJ grumbles as he leaves his upset looking mother behind him. 

TJ retreats into his room tossing his wet jacket and shirt to the side before putting on something dry. Just as he pulls the new sweatshirt over his head he catches a glimpse of something on his desk. It’s a new set of pencils with a post it note attached that reads, _‘love mom’_ with a simple stick figure drawing of the two of them. TJ smiles at the gift and basic drawing, he had been needing new pencils for a while now. The thoughtful gift made him feel guilty for being such a jerk to his mother but TJ was stubborn and still angry that he was being forced to move so he stands firm about hiding away in his room for the evening.

TJ flops down at this desk, his unfinished summer reading staring him right in the face but instead of picking up the syllabus, he reaches for his new pencils and his old sketchpad. 

The time ticks by and as the sun sets on the final day of summer break, TJ fills the page with a drawing of two boys on a swing.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s TJ’s first official day at high school and as per his mothers request, Amber is driving him to school. Tess was comforted by the idea of Amber being able to help TJ get settled quickly whilst keeping an eye out for him throughout the day. Although TJ originally protested against the idea of a ride - wanting to walk or catch the school bus alone - he caves in and accepts after his mother kept pushing. 

Amber had only just gotten her license over the summer so she was a careful, new driver. Whilst her focus was completely fixated on the road, that didn’t stop her rambling on about how great high school is. Amber was going on about how she struggled in the beginning but when she found her footing and fell into her current group of friends, everything was smooth sailing from there. 

“Now you’re a cheerleader filled with Grant High spirit.” TJ says mockingly.

“Good to know you’ve been drinking the jerk tea early this morning.” Amber rolls her eyes.

“It’s the only thing that gets me through the time I have to spend with you.” TJ obviously fakes his smile. 

“I can’t believe we ever used to get along.” Amber huffs, “I remember when we were younger I wanted to be your best friend so bad. Even though I was a little older and our interests differed, I would have done anything to seem cool around you.” 

“You want everyone to like you, Amber.” TJ says bluntly, “That’s your problem.”

* * *

Amber pulls into a parking space at the school with a frown, “I’d much rather try and get people to like me over making it impossible for anyone to.” Amber says as she takes her keys from the ignition.

TJ doesn’t even respond to his cousins tough love statement. He just rolls his eyes and exits the car with a slam of the door. TJ makes his own way inside even though Amber was supposed to show him around. 

TJ had been to orientation already and picked up his class list, text books and locker assignment so there wasn’t really anything to do until homeroom. TJ had remembered where his locker was easily enough but he had forgotten to memorise how to put in his locker combination. His already grumpy mood from his time with Amber was adding to his frustration as the numbers were jumbling in his head. TJ pulls at the lock with a groan. 

A voice sneaks up on TJ and almost startles him, “Need some help?” 

TJ turns around to find Cyrus had just come from the bathroom by TJ’s locker. “I can’t do my code.” TJ mumbles. 

“They can be tricky.” Cyrus nods, “Want me to try?” 

TJ looks reluctant for a second but hands over his piece of paper. Cyrus looks at it for a second and TJ notices the slight furrow of Cyrus’ brows as he reads it, the boy obviously not expecting the numbers to be spelt out in words rather than written numerals. Cyrus doesn’t address what TJ knew was an odd choice and just puts in the code. TJ watched intently as the brunette spins the dial. Cyrus turned his head for a second and smiled at TJ, the blonde boy averts his gaze casually. 

“There.” Cyrus says, his smile unwavering as he pulls down on the lock. “And don’t worry, I haven't committed your code to memory.” Cyrus laughs softly. 

“Thanks.” TJ nods and somewhat humorously - although it comes out more nervous than anything - adds, “I’m probably going to be that kid that gets angry at my locker everyday because I keep missing the tiny numbers.” 

Cyrus half smiles, “You know administration actually has regular padlocks, you can trade your combination lock for?” 

“Really?” TJ questions. 

Cyrus nods, “They’re for students who have a problem with..” Cyrus pauses, “Seeing little numbers.” 

“Right.” TJ nods his head feeling insecure. “I might change mine,” TJ tries to brush past it casually, “Save my locker from some angry punches.” 

Cyrus nods with a small smile and TJ wanted to abort this conversation as it felt awkward. Although TJ had been receiving help for his dyscalculia since middle school, he still didn’t like to advertise it to the world because it made him feel stupid and bad about himself. 

“So you went with a basketball shirt?” Cyrus motions to TJ’s tee in an attempt to fill the silence that had become them, “How else will people know you’re a basketball guy right?” He laughs. 

“It was clean.” TJ laughs too although he was still feeling nervous. “You went with blue because it’s- uh, blue?” 

“It’s supposed to be calm and approachable,” Cyrus frowns at his button up tee for a second before flicking his gaze back to TJ, “What do you think?” 

“I think... It’s a shirt?” TJ shrugs a shoulder. Cyrus lets out a sigh. ”A nice one.” TJ adds awkwardly to make Cyrus feel better. It works. “So...” TJ drags out the word as he shifts on his feet anxiously, “How did you feel about the swing after you left?” 

Cyrus looked at TJ with a puzzled and nervous expression. 

“I mean about your stuff.” TJ clarifies, “Your decision.” 

“Oh.” Cyrus laughs it off, “I know what I want, I just don't know how to go about it.” 

TJ squints a brow at Cyrus’ crypticness. “You know what you want so why don't you just take it?” 

“This isn't a muffin, TJ,” Cyrus lightly frowns, “This is my life- Besides, this isn't something I can take it’s more something I have to say.” 

“Okay so say it.” TJ gestures with his hand. 

Cyrus almost giggles through his nerves, “What?” 

“You’re scared to get your own muffin, you’re scared to swing high and you’re scared to say something-” TJ begins but Cyrus cuts in with a crescent fallen expression. 

“Being scared of everything is part of my stuff.” He states.

“Who cares.” TJ shrugs. 

“I care.” Cyrus looks offended. 

“I don’t mean it like that.” TJ shakes his head. “I mean, why do you care so much? What are you so afraid of?” TJ holds Cyrus’ dubious stare. “What’s the worst that could happen? You don’t get a muffin? You scrape your knee? People don’t like what you have to say?” 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m afraid of.” Cyrus says firmly but he quickly deflects the attention off himself, “Must be nice to walk through life not being afraid of anything.” Cyrus smiles halfheartedly. 

“It’s not that I’m not scared of anything, it’s just that I don’t care.” TJ shrugs. 

“About anything?” Cyrus furrows his brows thinking that was a terribly sad statement to make. 

A loud buzzing and ringtone interrupts. Cyrus pulls out his cellphone. TJ recognises the photo on the caller I.D. and is instantly brought back to reality. 

“It’s my friend, Buffy.” Cyrus announces but TJ already knew. “She told me she’d call when she gets here.” 

“Alright.” TJ nods but as he goes to leave Cyrus stops him. His cell still ringing.

“See you around?” Cyrus poses it as a question. 

TJ looks down at the picture of Buffy again that’s still flashing on the screen. “Probably not.” 

Cyrus’ phone stops ringing and he frowns at TJ. “Okay?” 

Cyrus’ ringtone sounds again, the same picture of Buffy flashes. 

“You do remember Buffy and I didn’t exactly get along right?” TJ asks. “Or did you stop talking when you moved away?” 

“That was forever ago,” Cyrus says, “And Buffy told me your whole fued ended after she left the team to start the girls team.” 

“Just because I stopped wasting my energy on her doesn't mean we’re going to be best buddies.” TJ scoffs. 

Cyrus’ frown deepens and he looked taken back by TJ’s mood swing. 

“You should probably get that.” TJ calls out as he walks away. 

TJ walks away unsure as to why he was such a jerk in that moment but deep down he knew why. As much as TJ liked Cyrus and bizarrely enough found it super easy to talk to him, Buffy’s caller I.D. popping up was just a reminder they’re from different worlds and he should stay away. 

✗ 

After school TJ makes his way to the Red Rooster where he occasionally went to buy old records. Todays visit however was in hopes of securing another job. TJ had been trying to obtain a second job for half of the summer but it was no such luck. 

TJ makes his way inside, a resume in hand as he approaches the counter. TJ asks if he can speak to the person in charge and the curly haired employee cheerfully says, “You’re looking at him, I’m Bowie.” 

TJ robotically goes through the motions of requesting employment - a spiel he had given many times over the summer - before handing his resume over to Bowie. 

“I used to play in a band with a Kippen back in high school.” Bowie says, “His name was Joey. Any relation?” 

TJ furrows his brows. Joey Kippen was his dad and he did have a band but he had never heard of a Bowie before. 

“It was a long time ago.” Bowie says, his eyes still skimming over TJ’s resume, “It was only for a few months too. He was a killer drummer but he dropped out of the band senior year because he had a baby with his girlfriend. And you’re that baby right?” Bowie looks up in amazement. “You do look like him.” 

TJ nods. “Guilty.” 

Bowie laughs with furrowed brows at the choice of words. “Does he still play?” Bowie questions. 

_Yeah, instead of parenting,_ TJ thinks to himself but all he gives in response to Bowie is a nod. 

“Crazy,” Bowie smiles in awe, “Sometimes the universe can feel so small.” 

“Not really.” TJ furrows his brows. “You both went to high school here, in Shadyside... It’s not really a small town but it’s still not that much of a coincidence.” 

Bowie coaxes his head, “I guess, but what are the odds that nearly sixteen years later his son walks into my music shop asking for a job?” 

“If I come up with a good answer can I have a job?” TJ asks. 

“I wish I could help but I already have someone here to help out.” Bowie smiles apologetically, “You probably know him, he’s around here somewhere, Jonah Beck?” 

At the sound of his name Jonah appears, a quizzical look pointed at TJ for a second but he still politely smiles. 

“Jonah, this is TJ he goes to Grant High too.” Bowie introduces. 

“Yeah, I know TJ.” Jonah nods, “We went to Jefferson together but he’s actually Amber’s cousin.” 

“Yours and Andi’s friend?” Bowie questions and Jonah nods. “Do you know my daughter Andi Mack?” He turns back to TJ.

TJ shakes his head. His expression visibly losing interest in the conversation. 

“Sure you do.” Jonah says looking at TJ, “She’s Buffy’s best friend.” 

TJ knew that was meant to get a rise out of him but he refrains from rolling his eyes even though he knew there was no chance of him getting a job now. Not that he particularly wanted to be all buddy with his cousins ex. 

“I have to get going.” TJ says, “Thanks for your time.” 

“No problem. Sorry I couldn’t help you out.” Bowie smiles, handing the resume back to TJ. “Say hi to your dad for me.” 

“Sure.” TJ lies as he makes his way out of the store.

TJ arrives home a little before six in the evening. Upon entering he hears the TV on, he calls out to his mother but she doesn’t respond. TJ makes his way out of the entrance hall and into the kitchen area, which was also the dining and living room. TJ pauses by the dining table when he spots his mother lying on the sofa. He smiles quickly when she lets out a loud snore. TJ sits his backpack quietly on the table and wanders over to the fridge. After taking a couple cold slices of leftover pizza from the night before, TJ sits down.

Tess stirs on the sofa but doesn’t wake. TJ takes out his sketchbook and new pencils. He sketches a comic strip of himself chaining up the school and locking it with a combination lock with a speech bubble that reads, “I don’t even have to throw away the key!” 

TJ got lost in his drawing, he was only snapped out of it by his mothers voice. “Sweets, you’re home.” Tess sits up groggily and TJ looks up from his sketch. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” TJ smiles before casually going back to his drawing. 

“It’s late,” Tess says more awake now, “Let me make you some dinner.” 

“I had some leftover pizza.” TJ states, “I left you a couple slices.” 

“My sweet boy.” Tess grins as she stands up and approaches the table. 

“Why don't you go to bed, mom?” TJ suggests, “You seem tired.” 

“I want to hear about your day first.” Tess insists as she takes a seat across from her son. “You clearly don't have much homework if you’re drawing.” 

TJ looks guilty but half smiles anyway, “Thanks for the pencils. I know I didn’t say that this morning.” 

“That’s okay,” Tess smiles, “The coloured ones were a little more expensive but I’m going to get them for you too.” 

“You don't have to do that.” TJ shakes his head. “I can spend my own money on those.” 

“I will buy them.” Tess insists firmly. “Now tell me about your first day. Did you make any new friends?” 

TJ just shrugs his shoulder and fiddles with his pencil. 

“Did you have trouble in any of your classes?” Tess continues to quiz.

TJ shakes his head silently. 

“What about basketball, did you find out when tryouts are?” 

“I’m not trying out for basketball.” TJ snaps. 

“TJ,” Tess frowns, “Your grades are up and you love basketball, I don't see why you wouldnt-” 

“I was captain in middle school and then I got kicked off the team for bad grades. That’s humiliating, mom.” TJ cuts in. 

“You were allowed to rejoin after we discovered your dyscalculia.” Tess highlights.

“Yeah so I could go back and have all the guys make fun of me?” TJ scoffs. 

“They wouldn’t have done that, they were your friends, TJ.” Tess states. 

“Not really.” TJ mumbles. 

“What about music, or art?” Tess moves past the touchy subject and leans forward to motion towards TJ’s sketchbook but he pulls it closer to himself protectively. 

“I hate music.” TJ says bitterly although his statement untruthful. He did actually like music but he gave up playing it when his dad left to focus on his music dreams. “And I like drawing. I don’t like art.” TJ rejects. 

“So you’re going to mope around for another year?” Tess frowns. 

“Yep.” TJ pops the P and exaggerates his smile. 

“I know the past couple of years have been rough for you, Teej,” Tess’ frown deepens, “but it’s going to be a lonely life if you keep pushing everyone and everything good away.”

TJ’s gaze lowers and he fidgets with his sketchbook. His drawing of the swings from the day before is slightly visible as his fingers brush the corner of the paper but TJ closes the book completely, looks his mother right in the eye and shrugs casually, “I like being alone. I’m used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Another day TJ won't let himself have nice things! I hope you enjoyed a little more insight into TJ’s backstory! More on that later ;) 
> 
> Something to note; the Jonah and TJ baseball jersey feud doesn't exist in this. Dimples is just giving TJ sass because he was a bully to Buffy way back when. 
> 
> As usual, any comments or kudos are always welcomed and very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Time moves forward and by the second week of school, TJ has fallen into familiar behavioural patterns with the world at arms length. 

Wednesday morning of the second week, TJ is walking to his locker when he notices Cyrus staring at the bulletin board with a troubled expression. After already turning in one direction to avoid the boy, TJ pivots and casually approaches Cyrus’ side and stares up at the notices too. 

“Whatcha doing?” TJ says keeps his eyes still fixated on the board even though he knew Cyrus was looking at him with a quizzical look. 

“Trying not to be afraid of everything.” Cyrus furrows his brows and points his own stare back towards the bulletin board. 

“What’s got you worked up now?” TJ questions. 

Cyrus uses a pen he’s holding to point at one of the pinned notices. It’s a sign up sheet for the school play. 

“You’re a drama geek?” TJ teases and Cyrus frowns. “I’m just kidding.” He adds genuinely and apologetically as it wasn’t TJ’s intention to offend Cyrus. 

“Very funny.” Cyrus says stoically, although making it clear he wasn’t bothered by TJ’s remark. “An old friend has been trying to convince me to try out and since the auditions are this afternoon I’ve kind of left it to the last minute and I’m not so sure.” 

“What play is it?” TJ asks, “If it’s The Wizard of Oz you could play the cowardly lion.” TJ bites down on a smile. 

“I’d be offended if that wasn’t a true depiction of my character.” Cyrus pouts. “And it’s Romeo and Juliet.” Cyrus motions to the sign up sheet where it quite clearly shows - although TJ had missed it - what play was being run. 

TJ mimics Cyrus’ pout but breaks into a smile. “Give it here.” TJ claims Cyrus’ pen and writes the boys name on the sign up sheet. 

“TJ!” Cyrus frets. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” TJ hands the pen back to Cyrus with a knowing look. 

“I sweat when I’m nervous.. So I could sweat a lot.” Cyrus’ expression crinkles as if he wasn’t sure why he said that. 

TJ just chuckles softly and with a shrug he says, “Bring some paper towels.”

Cyrus smiles too but then realisation crosses his face, “I almost forgot, I told Buffy I’d write her name down for basketball tryouts.” 

TJ shifts uncomfortably on his feet at the mention of Buffy and just like that he was itching to leave this conversation.

“Girls tryouts are Friday, when are your tryouts?” Cyrus asks after he finishes signing Buffy’s names. 

“Tomorrow.” TJ answers, “But I’m not trying out.” 

“Are you already promised a spot on the team or something?” Cyrus laughs. “Make way for the former captain!” 

“No. I just don't play basketball anymore.” TJ states.

“Did you get an injury or something?” Cyrus is confused. 

“No.” TJ folds his arms and Cyrus’ pressing was increasingly making him uncomfortable. 

“Is it because of the cheating thing?” Cyrus questions. 

“You know about that?” TJ asks. 

"Buffy mentioned that you both got suspended for cheating but I didn’t know you stopped playing all together.” Cyrus explains. 

“Of course she told you.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“She’s my best friend.” Cyrus shrugs, “Of course she’s going to tell me she got suspended from the team.” TJ couldn’t help but admit to himself that Cyrus had a point. “You really don’t play?” Cyrus asks. 

“After the suspension I never went back.” TJ shrugs. 

“Why?” Cyrus questions. 

“For starters it’s humiliating that I - _the captain_ \- got kicked off the team.” TJ stresses. 

“It was a temporary suspension,” Cyrus coaxes his head, “For someone who claims not to care about anything it sure does sound like you care.” 

TJ furrows his brows, Cyrus had won that round. TJ’s face softens, his expression vulnerable as he admits quietly, “I have this math thing. It gets all messed up in my head.”

“Dyscalculia?” Cyrus asks placidly. 

“Did Buffy tell you that too?” TJ mildly scowls. “She was the first person to guess that’s what I have.” 

“No she didn’t. It was kinda the lock thing on the first day...” Cyrus admits to his inkling and TJ was mentally kicking himself, of course that raised suspicion. “I think you have the wrong idea about Buffy, she’s not like that. She’s actually an amazing friend.” Cyrus adds. 

“But we’re not friends, so why would she be a friend to me about that?” TJ is almost defensive. 

“Because she’s also an amazing person.” Cyrus smiles, “...Competitive and sometimes bossy.. but amazing.”

“Anyway.” TJ moves past Buffy, “My grades sucked so I had to leave the team.” 

“You can’t be kicked off a team if it’s something like dyscalculia affecting your grades.” Cyrus states.

“I know but I didn’t want to go back and have the whole team know I’m stupid.” TJ huffs. 

Cyrus’ expression falls deeper into a frown as TJ’s self loathing was difficult to listen to. “Do you still like basketball?” Cyrus asks. 

“Yeah?” TJ wears a quizzical look as he was borderline emotional with Cyrus and the boy didn’t seem to reply to the heaviness of it all. 

Cyrus’ mouth curls into a small smile before lifting his pen and signing the former basketball captains name to the tryout sheet. 

“ _Cyrus._ ” TJ scolds. 

“Giving up something you enjoy is stupid.” Cyrus says matter of factly. “Thinking you’re stupid is stupid.” Cyrus holds TJ’s stare intently. “There is nothing wrong with you.” 

TJ’s smile is small as Cyrus’ affirmation meant more to him than he would have thought. “Thanks.” TJ says quietly and Cyrus smiles softly with a small nod. 

“So, tryouts?” Cyrus asks. 

“Maybe.” TJ shrugs even though Cyrus had already convinced him to go. 

They’re interrupted when the bell for homeroom sounds and students around them being to make their way to class.

"Good luck with tryouts,” Cyrus smiles victoriously, “See you around.” 

“Probably not.” TJ says like he had the first day of school but this time he was failing to hide a smile.

✗

That same day during lunch, TJ retreats outside with a brown paper bag in hand to escape the chaos that is the cafeteria. He’s got his old sketchbook with him that’s falling apart and he takes a seat on a vacant bench in the courtyard. The whole yard itself was only occupied with two other people and a couple more further off the school property. TJ liked coming out here for peace and quiet. Although, the quiet is short lived as TJ’s attention is drawn to Cyrus calling over to him. 

“TJ, hey.” The boy is approaching with a smile. 

TJ settles back into the bench with a look of surprise and a small questioning smile. “Cyrus?” He greets back. 

“What are you doing out here?” Cyrus questions as he reaches TJ. 

“I like to be bothered by other people of course.” TJ motions to his almost deserted surroundings. 

“Funny.” Cyrus says as he sits down without invitation. 

“What are _you_ doing out here?” TJ questions. 

“Looking for you.” Cyrus says casually as he settles in. 

“Why?” TJ scrunches up his face. 

“Can’t a friend seek out another friend and enjoy lunch together?” Cyrus scoffs humorously. 

“So we’re friends now?” TJ coaxes his head. 

“If you start being jerky again I’m going to get whiplash.” Cyrus jokes. “Besides, if you didn’t want me hanging around you shouldn’t have left friendship breadcrumbs.” 

“Friendship breadcrumbs?” TJ chuckles. “Alrighty Hansel, you can stay.” 

“It’s not like you had a choice.” Cyrus smiles victoriously. 

TJ shakes his head with a smile. Cyrus begins to twiddle his thumbs and purses his lips slightly as he looks around at his surroundings. 

“You sure you didn’t come out here with something on your mind?” TJ questions. 

“Nope.” Cyrus shakes his head unconvincingly. 

“Is this about your audition this afternoon?” TJ pushes Cyrus to get on with his humours avoidance act. 

“That’s actually the least of my worries at the moment.” Cyrus frowns. 

“So there is something bothering you? Shocker.” TJ says sarcastically but his smile softens. 

Cyrus rolls his eyes with a slight smile then exhales loudly, “It’s about my friends.” 

“Oh?” TJ is surprised, he hadn’t expected something super serious. “Are you fighting or something?”

“No, not at all.” Cyrus jumps in quickly. “It’s just weird. I was gone for so long and now that I’m back things are different.” 

“Different how?” TJ prompts. 

“Well for starters, Andi goes to art school so she’s not even here at Grant High. She’s got these new creative friends she made during the summer program she did.” Cyrus explains, “Then there’s Buffy who _is_ here but she’s super bonded with the girls from her basketball team and even though my two best friends growing up were girls the big girl group makes me feel out of place- Mostly because they talk about sports a lot,” Cyrus laughs nervously. “Then there’s Jonah who is Mr. Positivity and _everyone_ likes him but he’s super close with your cousin Amber, who - no offence - wasn’t the warmest girl back in the day but even though she’s nice now, actually friendly with me and my friends she’s good friends with my sorta ex Iris and they’re juniors so Jonah is sitting with an older group at lunch which is super intimidating.” 

“Sorta ex?” TJ raises a brow with a confused expression. 

“That’s what you took from that?” Cyrus frowns. 

“No it was just..” TJ doesn’t know how to answer.

“That was too much too soon wasn’t it?” Cyrus’ expression crinkles. 

“No,” TJ’s face mirrors Cyrus’, “I’m just not really good at this whole ‘friend’ thing.” TJ uses air quotes around the f word. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so blah.” Cyrus gestures frantically with his hands to show he talks a lot. “It’s because I’ve grown up with four shrink parents, sometimes I don't know when not to share.” 

“I’m not much of a sharer... I don't know if you noticed but I’m kind of a loner.” TJ looks around at the near empty courtyard again. 

“The TJ I knew in middle school was Mr. Popularity.” Cyrus states. 

“You didn’t know me in middle school. Not really.” TJ highlights.

Cyrus frowns, “I guess that’s true...” 

TJ half smiles, takes a moment to decided if he was going to open up or not and eventually shares, "When I quit the basketball team I stopped hanging out with those guys, most of them were jerks anyway and my actual best friend Reed wasn’t on team but he kept getting into trouble, wound up in juvie for a while - which isn’t really my style - and then his dad sent him off to this reform school for troubled youth so we sorta lost touch.” 

“I know you stated otherwise but it kinda seems like you’re a bit of a sharer.” Cyrus taps his chin with his finger and TJ rolls his eyes. 

“My point is, Cyrus,” TJ reels him back towards the point, “People change, friendships change.” 

“So you’re saying my friends have outgrown me?” Cyrus wears a look of dread. 

“No.” TJ says firmly. “I’m saying Andi was probably always going to end up in an art school, Buffy was always going to be a better captain than me and bond with her teammates and Jonah has always been annoyingly liked by others. This change was always going to happen,” TJ continues, “I bet they say you’ve changed too, this doesn't mean you’re not compatible friends anymore.” 

“I know you’re right but I can’t help but feel like I was closer to my friends when I was nearly five thousand miles away rather than when I’m home now.” Cyrus’ expression falls. 

“When you got home your friends surprised you at the airport even though it’s nearly a two hour drive away.” TJ announces. 

“How did you know that?” Cyrus pricks up a brow. 

“I overheard Jonah telling Amber about it.” TJ shrugs. “I guess what I’m trying to say is you moved halfway across the world for nearly two years and your three best friends were right there waiting for you to get back. You all might have changed but your friendship hasn’t.” 

“I guess I’m pretty lucky.” Cyrus smiles to himself. “I feel better and I didn’t even have to swing,” Cyrus lets out a subtle laugh, “You’re better at this friend thing than you think.” 

“Shh.” TJ hushes and looks around theatrically, “I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Cyrus shakes his head with a smile. “I had you pegged all wrong. I think you have you pegged all wrong to be honest.” 

“Alright,” TJ scoffs, “You can overshare all you like but I don’t need the personality analysis thanks. You can keep that for your other friends.” 

“Aww, you just called us friends.” Cyrus coaxes his head with an endearing puppy dog expression. 

TJ shakes his head, failing dismally to hide his smile. 

“What’s this?” Cyrus questions reaching for the tattered sketchbook. 

“None of your business.” TJ slaps his hand over it and pulls it closer to himself protectively. 

“Okay!” Cyrus chuckles nervously and although TJ was serious, his demeanour was still joking so the mood between them stayed light. 

TJ tucks the sketchbook under his leg, “A guys gotta keep some things to himself.” 

“Is it poetry?” Cyrus asks, “Do you write poetry? Not-so-scary-poetry-guy!” Cyrus gasps with a hand clapped to his chest. 

“I do not write poetry.” TJ stresses, “And if you tell anyone I do, I will end you.” 

“Even your threats are poetic and rhyme.” Cyrus teases. 

TJ folds his arms with a huff.

“Okay, okay.” Cyrus holds his arms out in defeat, “I believe you. I’m just kidding.” 

TJ shakes his head with a loud exhale.

“Well since your personal life is off the table and my non-issue friend issue is cleared up I guess I can resume my regular schedule panicking about the auditions this afternoon.” Cyrus states. 

TJ raise two fingers to his temple and Cyrus announces he was kidding again with a chuckle. Another little sigh escapes TJ, this boy was a lot of work but even despite his best efforts, TJ couldn't seem to shake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this story! Any comments and feedback is very much appreciated!!! 
> 
> In the next chapter: An audition, tryouts and a friendly mistake!   
> Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell of the day sounds and TJ makes his way towards his locker. As he nears closer, TJ spots his cousin waiting for him.

“Hey.” TJ says simply as he retrieves his backpack.

“I know I’m supposed to drive you home today but I can’t, I’m sorry.” Amber apologises.

“You could have just texted me that.” TJ says with a chuckle, “No need for the drop by.”

Amber wears a lightly perplexed expression but she continues, “You ignore most of my texts.” She frowns. “Aunt Tess knows I’m still coming over for dinner tonight but I’m not leaving school for about an hour. You can wait around if you want and I’ll drive us back to yours after?”

TJ was about to reject the offer but Amber continues before he gets the chance, “I completely spaced about Iris’ audition this afternoon. She gets super stressy and I promised I’d be there to support her.”

“Iris’ audition?” TJ’s interest piques.

“She’s auditioning for the school play.” Amber explains. “You know Iris.”

“I know.” TJ nods.

The former basketball captain had known Iris for a while now, they’re not close by any means but she is Amber’s best friend so TJ was definitely familiar with her. What he didn’t know until earlier today is that she had dated Cyrus in the past. TJ assumes the ‘old friend’ Cyrus had mentioned - the one that was convincing him to audition - must have been Iris. 

“So are you okay to get the bus or walk?” Amber asks, “Or if you don’t mind waiting?”

“I’ve probably missed my bus.” TJ says having no knowledge of whether that was true or not.

“The auditions should only be about an hour.” Amber reaffirms.

“I guess I’ll wait around.” TJ shrugs casually.

“Perfect.” Amber nods with a smile. “Meet me in about an hour? I can text you.”

“I might as well just come with you.” TJ says with a hint of nerves. “What am I supposed to do, wait in the library?” He scoffs in an attempt to not be so weird about it. 

Amber surrenders without question and the two make their way towards the auditorium. As the they enter, Amber excitedly exclaims she sees Iris. TJ spots the girl too, she’s sat with Cyrus and the ex couple were happily chatting amongst theirselves. This sight confirms for TJ that Iris must have been who Cyrus was talking about earlier that day. 

TJ splits away from Amber and plants himself in a seat towards the back of the auditorium on his own. He watches as Amber reaches the couple sat a good five or six rows in front of him. Both Iris and Cy’s heads turn around to TJ, in unison they give TJ a small wave and smile. TJ manages a shy smile and nod but averts his gaze down towards his phone. 

“Why isn’t he sitting with us?” TJ can hear Cyrus question and he can feel Cyrus’ eyes on him although TJ pretends to be none the wiser. 

“He’s too cool to be seen with us.” Amber jokes lightly and TJ didn’t have to be looking at her to know she rolled her eyes. 

Cyrus frowns lightly in TJ’s direction. TJ picks up his gaze in just enough time to make eye contact with the other boy before TJ puts in his headphones. 

The auditions begin and eleven people read for various supporting roles. At this point TJ thought he might have made a mistake tagging along as he was increasingly growing bored but every few auditions Cyrus would turn around to acknowledge him so TJ figured he couldn’t just get up and leave and admittedly he didn’t really want to.

About thirty minutes in TJ’s attention is drawn over to Cyrus again when he notices Buffy quickly sneak down the aisle and join their row.

“Sorry I’m late.” Buffy whispers, although TJ can hear her from where he sits, “I didn’t miss your audition did I?”

“No, you’re good.” Cyrus responds quietly.

Suddenly TJ’s desire to leave returns, he even pretends he doesn’t notice Cyrus’ most recent glance back. Instead TJ fakes bopping along to music which makes him realise he’s had headphones in this whole time but never actually turned any music on.

The drama teacher announces they’d be taking a short break and then recommencing with the lead auditions.

TJ notices Cyrus turn his head back again, an exaggerated stressed expression on his face. Buffy’s head turns too. Her face scrunches when she notices TJ.

“What’s he doing here?” Buffy questions.

“Waiting for me to drive him home.” Amber explains.

Buffy doesn’t immediately peel her stare from TJ and in return he obviously forces his smile before returning to pretending like he’s occupied with his phone.

“I honestly forget you two are related sometimes.” Buffy turns back to look at Amber with a laugh. 

“What?! Our cheery disposition runs in the family.” Amber laughs, “Don’t you see it?” 

Buffy chuckles, “Yeah but you actually became a decent person.” 

“TJ and me are actually a lot alike.” Amber says more seriously. 

“Impossible.” Buffy states with a scoff, “People actually like you.” 

“ _Buffy._ ” Cyrus sounds unimpressed.

They were all being quiet with their conversation, clearly they figured TJ couldn’t hear them with his headphones in but he did and instead of listening to them laugh at his expense he gets up and heads for the exit. 

“What, I’m sorry.” Buffy mumbles to Cyrus in response to his light scolding and that’s all TJ could hear before he left. 

TJ walks home and later that evening Amber comes over for dinner like originally intended. The blonde girl apologises to TJ about the incident in the auditorium and he insists he doesn't know what she's talking about. Although TJ’s casual act was very convincing, Amber clearly didn’t buy it but she does accept it and move on. 

The following day is Thursday and TJ attends school as usual. During lunch he makes his way outside to the courtyard and is surprised to find Cyrus had beat him there. TJ’s initial thought was to avoid Cyrus and slink away without him noticing but before he got the chance, Cyrus spots TJ and sends a wave his way. 

“Can’t a guy get a moment alone?” TJ huffs humorously as he approaches. 

Cyrus doesn’t respond with anything but a sheepish smile. 

“Is something bothering you again?” TJ asks as he sits. 

“It’s about the auditions yesterday.” Cyrus states. 

“Do you think you didn’t do well?” TJ questions. 

“No it’s about why you left.” Cyrus shifts uncomfortably in place.

“First Amber and now you?” TJ rolls his eyes with a sigh. “I left because I was bored.” 

“I know you only came to the auditions with Amber because you had to and you probably were bored but I know you heard Buffy before you left.” Cyrus states firmly. 

“So?” TJ shrugs. 

“ _So_ she wasn’t being nice?” Cyrus seems to be worked up over it far more than TJ is. 

“Which is super surprising because we are the best of friends?” TJ laughs through his sarcasm.

“Whether you’re friends or not, it wouldn't have been nice to hear.” Cyrus frowns.

“Cyrus, I don’t know how much clearer I can be.” TJ exhales loudly, “People don’t like me, I don’t like people - whatever they think - I don't care.” 

Cyrus’ frown deepens and he gets up from the bench, “I’m going to go.” 

“Okay.” TJ says nonchalantly as he takes a bite from his apple. 

“Anyway, that’s what I came out here for.” Cyrus lets out a frustrated sigh, “I just wanted to let you know I wasn't okay with what Buffy said.” 

TJ simply shrugs as she chews his mouthful of apple. “You care too much.” TJ says once he swallows his bite. 

“Maybe I do,” Cyrus’ smile is weak, “But I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing.” 

“Yeah but it’s harder.” TJ adds quietly and he didn’t even really mean to say it out loud.

Cyrus gives TJ a sad look. TJ absolutely despised that look, it was one he’d seen on the faces of many people in his life before.

“I’ll see you this afternoon probably.” Cyrus still wears the dreaded sad look. 

“For?” TJ is confused. 

“Basketball tryouts.” Cyrus explains.

“You’re coming to my tryouts?” TJ raises a brow. 

Cyrus’ eyes widen a little and he grows more nervous, “I’m going with Buffy,” Cyrus adds quickly, “Marty - her boyfriend - is trying out.” 

“Okay.” TJ nods casually. “See you there, I guess.” 

And see him there he did although, TJ didn’t speak to Cyrus because he was with Buffy the whole time. Not that TJ was sure he wanted to speak to Cyrus anyway, their conversation during lunch felt weird and not to mention that look of pity Cyrus had. That look pretty much ruined everything for TJ so he figured it would probably ruin - whatever it was - with Cyrus too, but when TJ catches Cyrus trip in the bleachers during tryouts he chokes on a quiet laugh, not a mean laugh either but a soft one recognising how much of a dork Cyrus is. Just a quiet little laugh of fondness. When one of the other boys trying out pokes fun at Cyrus’ stumble, TJ quickly shuts him down with a little tap and a firm glare. When TJ looks back over to Cyrus, the boy looks embarrassed and the two of them share a small smile and for a quick moment TJ finds thinking maybe he could afford to care just a little.

When TJ returns home that night he’s met with the sad look he hates so much. A pain reflecting in his mothers green eyes as she shares news that reminds TJ why he stopped caring in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just a short little chapter to get us started. The next one is longer, I promise :) 
> 
> I noted a few changes at the top but here are a couple more changes explained further that were mentioned in the chapter;
> 
> \- Kippen cousins (kinda): 
> 
> I am not really a Kippen sibling fan. I like the HC, it’s fun but too far from cannon for me personally. But!! I like the idea of their grumpy dynamic so I’m using it but putting my own spin on it - therefore cousins rather than siblings. (Also not having Amber be his sister works a lot better for this story). 
> 
> TJ’s mom and Amber’s dad are brother and sister. Amber’s last name is Brown (as some people tag her as such I can’t remember where this last name came from tbh.. I think it was Josh?). TJ’s mom’s maiden name is Brown but TJ is Kippen because of his father. Hope that’s easy enough to follow :) 
> 
> \- Cyrus moved to England 
> 
> Soon after the muffin escapes and before their on screen swing set scene, Cyrus moved to England. Cyrus attended a fancy boarding school but more on that in future chapters. 
> 
> Since Cyrus moved away, TJ and him never really bonded fully after the muffin scene. This change will have impacted both their lives (as I’m a firm believer that people impact who we become) so you will see changes - or changes that never happened - with both of them.
> 
> OKAY. There will be a few tweaks to canon here and there but you should all be able to follow along each chapter easily enough!! 
> 
> Now to address, swing set new.0; I wasn’t even going to have TJ and Cyrus re-meet this chapter - I had a sort of different prologue planned but scrapped it - and their re-meet was never planned to be on the swings again but I do believe in fate and the swings really sparked their bond so I wanted to revisit that in my story whilst expanding on it to fit their new character dynamics. 
> 
> I would like to mention that whilst some parts of my story might include canon tyrus moments reimagined, I won't just be rewriting canon. I plan to incorporate the canon tyrus essence into this story but this story is something new and different. It will not be the tyrus we know but in high school. 
> 
> SOOOO, that’s a lot more wordy than usual for my end notes! Yikes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first instalment! More to come! :) I don’t have a planned posting schedule but I hope to release one chapter a week at least!! So ask about the tag list to keep updated! :)


End file.
